Infidelity
by XxXRozalieXxX
Summary: Rose is a 27 year old psychiatrist who married her high school sweetheart, but when she becomes bored in her marriage she seeks out a new lover. Torn between two men, she is forced to decide to either work on her broken marriage or run off with another man. But what if one of the men is not ready to let go so easily?
1. Chapter 1

Electricity shot through my body as his lips brushed against my neck. I could feel his fingertips running up my thighs. I felt so alive in this moment. I held my breath as his lips moved closer to mine. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I needed to feel his touch, to touch him in return. It was the only thing that kept me sane and allowed me to get through my day. To meet and caress my estranged lover was all I needed to finish a long hard day of work.  
"I've been thinking about you all day." He whispers in my ear after he teases my lips with his own. Refusing to touch mine in order to torture me and arouse me even further.

"Oh yeah? Prove it! Kiss me!" I whisper to him in an attempt to hold back the desperation in my voice.

He grins his mischievous grin and slams his lips into mine. The war raging inside of me to keep my control turned into a full fledged war as his hard lips molded into mine. I tried to hold back but as soon as I felt his fingers press onto the swell of my breast I lost it. I savagely attacked him. Throwing my body weight into him until his back hit the wall behind him. He let out a grunt but protested no further. He squeezed my body to his as I ran my hands through his silky hair. I needed this.

"Come home with me. Let me show you how much I want you." With the word 'Home' my body froze. The guilt of knowing what was waiting for me at my home ate at my heart. I placed my hands on his chest and slowly pushed myself off of him. My husband. My trusting, faithful husband lay at wait for me to come home. And here I am throwing myself into my lovers arms. He knew. He knew I was married but still he professed his love for me in hopes that I will leave my husband.

I stare into his eyes. How beautiful they are. How they stare back at me with complete adoration. The guilt seeps further into my heart.

"I uh... I have to go. I will call you later." I say to him while looking down. Suddenly attracted to the discusting concrete floor outside of the bar where we meet.

"Please, please stay. I... I'm sorry for mentioning it again. Please stay." He pleads with me. But I can't. The damage has already been done. I walk away in a hurry, trying to get as much space between us as possible. I get into my car parked down the road and start my journey home. Fifteen minutes later I pull into the driveway of my beautiful but lonely house.

My husband is home. I can see his black Mercedes parked outside the house. I take a deep breath and slowly exit my car and make my way to the front door. As I walk in i'm overwhelmed by the sweet scent of my unsuspecting husband. He is watching his favorite movie on the couch. I'm not surprised he waited for me to get home before he went to bed. He always does. This lovely, wonderful man always thinks of ways to appease me. I wish I could be what he deserved. He has always been there for me, ever since the beginning. We married just out of high school. He was my high school sweetheart. But our excitement was gone. There was no longer any lust in our marriage. We still cared deeply for each other but lately I've needed a little something more... That is where my lover comes in. I love him as well. He gives me what I need. What my husband can't. I love both men in completely different ways.

I place my hand on his shoulder and he jolts awake but soon relaxes as he realizes it is me. He signs and smiles his big beautiful loving smile up at me. "_Roza_."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Roza_" Dimitri signed

"Hey, sorry long night. Lets go to bed." I tried to coax him into not asking too many question.

"Aren't you hungry? I made dinner." He says to me with a loving smile on his face. That look only made me feel more guilt, so I looked away.

Pretending to be distracted by taking off my jacket, I looked anywhere but at him. "No, I had a big lunch. I'm really tired let's go to bed." Truth was I had already eaten with Adrian. When I looked back at him he had a frown on his gorgeous face and was looking down.

"Hey come on. You're my big heater and I can't sleep with out you." The first part was supposed to be joking but I said the last part completely serious. And I did mean it. It never felt right sleeping without my big lug. A grin grew and he looked at me with a smile hidden in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not big you're just small." I returned his comment with a smile. And with that we retreated back up to the bedroom. I stripped down to my bra and panties because I could never sleep in anything else. It felt way too constricting.

We lay next to each other without touching. We never touch anymore. The sex and lust completely vanished from our marriage. We may sleep together in the same bed but that is all we do. Sleep. Nothing else. I love the man to death but we are slowly drifting apart. We tried counseling and couple regurgitation techniques but nothing ever worked. The passion never came back. The frustration from our slowly failing marriage was affecting my work which became a huge problem. And so I found Adrian. We never had sex. In fact I don't think we will ever have sex. Our affair is not about sex. It is about passion, fun and being wild. Something I can't do with Dimitri. I feel the excitement of touching and kissing but the thought of sex makes me freeze up. Because I am still legally married I can never bring myself to have sex with Adrian. He wants to. I know he does. He brings it up almost every time we meet but I can never do it. Some lines I will not cross.

I love Adrian. He is witty and sarcastic and makes me laugh. He knows how to make me smile even when I'm beyond pissed off. He makes me feel alive. Something I no longer feel with my husband.

My husband... I don't feel like I'm betraying him. When I kiss Adrian I still feel innocent. Although I know I am far from innocent. My infidelity is wrong and disgusting but it feels so right. I tried to stop seeing him a few times but this anomalistic urge in me forces me to call him and meet up with him again. I think I might need him.

I am so confused. I love both men so much. Both are halves of me. Dimitri is caring and sweet. He gives me guidance and support. I feel connected to him in other worldly ways. But Adrian... well he is crazy and wild. He makes me feel young and wanted. He brings out my passionate side.

I need to choose one man. But not tonight. No my double life will live on tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

A beeping noise woke me from a very much-needed sleep. I can hear Dimitri's light snoring beside me. The beeping noise goes off again. I reach for my phone. Type in my four digit password and read my text.

It was from Adrian. _I miss you_ it said. A big cheesy grin finds its way onto my face. I don't text back though. And I don't need to. He knows that I miss him too. I turn my phone on silent in case he decides to text me again. I can't risk it waking Dimitri. As I lay back on the bed I begin to think back to when I met Adrian.

It was a long day of work. I had just got a new patient and he was having a hard time opening up to me. After hours and hours of encouragement I finally got him to crack. It was an introductory session so it lasted a lot longer than the regular 1 hour sessions.

I went to the bar about 20 minutes from work and stopped in for a drink. Beautiful Jazz music played in the background. I turned in my bar stool once I had gotten my sour apple martini and watched the musicians play. The sax player really caught my eye. What beautiful music that man could play. He slowed it down and winked in my direction. He was tall. Not as tall as my husband but close. He had stylish messy brown hair and jade green eyes. A rebel's smirk and magical lips that played into my heart with every sound that the sax made.

After he finished he thanked the rest of the band and made his way towards me. I tried to look away to hide my blushing cheeks. I look towards my martini and notice that it is now empty. Huh. I don't even remember drinking it. As he got closer my heart started to beat faster and my body started to experience a hot flash.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" He asked in an angel like voice.

"Long day at work! What's your name?" I ask the beautiful stranger.

"Adrian and yours?" He asks me and then orders me another apple martini and himself a vodka on ice.

"I'm Rose." I respond.

"Beautiful." He says in a slow sensual way. Making my knees shake.

"My name? It's not that great. Just an overrated flower." I say throwing in some sass.

"Not just your name love. You. Everything about you. You're beautiful. And trust me there is nothing overrated about you." Adrian says to me. I look down as my blush returns. A blush which only increases when I feel his hand resting on mine. He starts to rub his hand on mine and I am loving the feeling but then he freezes and I think I know why. Shit.

"You're married!" It wasn't a question.

"I am." Which was the only thing I could say.

"Where is he?" Adrian asks me.

"Home...Or work. I don't know." My answers give away my distress with this topic. We were silent for a while. Adrian was just staring at me. Making no movements. Just observing.

"You're unhappy with your marriage. Things aren't the same anymore, are they?" I looked at him in shock.

"How the hell could you possibly know that?" I ask him. There is no way he could know. Even though he hit it spot on.

"I can see it in your face. In your eyes. I know that look." He says with a sign. He talks to me in a gentle way. Like soothing a young child.

"I love him. But I don't think I am in love with him anymore. I can't let him go though. I've known him my entire life. He is a part of me. I need him. I just don't know what I want or feel anymore." I'm shocked that I said so much to this complete stranger. There was something different about this guy. I felt like I could trust him. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why I couldn't pull away from him. He had a hold on me. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe I just needed to let it all out and he was here to listen. This conversation was moving fast though.

"I know how you feel. I had a long time girlfriend. Sydney. I loved her so much but we grew apart. I know how you feel. Lost. Lonley. Can't let go but you know you need to. I know Rose."

I felt so open. Vulnerable. I don't know why I did it. But I'm glad that I did. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. My senses were on fire. My lips tingled and heat went to a place that it had not gone to in a very long time. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his body. God. It was just what I needed. I needed to feel a man's touch. To feel wanted. I felt so alive and refreshed. I felt like I was 17 again. Young and wild. Kissing a boy for the first time. My first time. My first kiss. Dimitri. My first kiss was with Dimitri. Oh god. That simple memory made me put my hands flat on Adrian's chest and push off. I quickly threw some money on the table for my drinks, screeched out an 'im sorry' to Adrian and hauled ass out of there.

All we did was kiss. But it was enough to drown myself in my guilt. I cheated on my husband. The love of my life. My high school sweetheart.

I raced home and was relieved to see that Dimitri wasn't home yet. I checked my phone to see that he had text me saying that he was working late again. Perfect. I felt sick and dirty. I ran to take a shower and once I was clean I cried. I left the water to run cold down my body as I weeped on the bathroom floor. After I finally got up and changed I cried into my pillow the entire night. When Dimitri finally came home he fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

Never noticing my silent tears.

* * *

**So this chapter goes pretty fast but i just had to get it out. Let me know what you want to see in the story. **


	4. VOTE

**I created a poll so that you can vote for who you want Rose to end up with. **

**Your choices are Dimitri Belikov, Adrian Ivashkov or have her end up alone.**

**Please Vote. I haven't decided who she ends up with so it is all up to you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to start my day. I look over at Dimitri to see him still sleeping. He is laying on his stomach with his face towards me and his hand laying on his pillow. He looked so sweet and childish. The only time he looks vulnerable is when he is sleeping. Otherwise he is this huge intimidating Russian who is stoic with no emotions.

In the beginning of our marriage he was different. More open and loving. He would look at me like I was some exotic angel he had to have. I leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. He wouldn't let me kiss him if he was awake so I took in this small victory. His skin felt warm and smooth against my lips. I love this man. And I would like to believe that he loves me too, but I can't be sure nowadays. One moment he acts like the perfect loving husband who worships the ground I walk on and the next he looks at me like I disgust him. Sometimes I get scared that he found out about Adrian and that is why he is so harsh but this has been going on for a long time now. Long before I met Adrian. I believe he is just confused about how he feels for me. As I am for him. Both of us are to blame. Both of us took advantage of our love and never took precautions to protect it. We stopped caring. We stopped being lovers and became life partners. Someone to keep you company.

My mother warned me about marrying too young. She said, "Rose, sometimes love is not enough. You need to really know a person before you marry them. Love will not last forever. It can fade." But I never listened. I knew Dimitri was the one for me. I knew deep in my bones that I could never stop loving him and that I could never love another. Boy, was I wrong.

Dimitri started to stir, waking me up from my mental rambling. I decided to try. Try to bring back the passion. I had to. I can't lose the man I swore to love forever. Granted my vows were shot the moment I decided to be a little whore and cheat on him but it can't be too late to save us. I went for a quick shower and washed up to smell and feel clean. I sprayed some vanilla body splash and put on some strawberry chapstick. I was still wet and only had on a towel but I felt sexy.

When I exited the bathroom, Dimitri was sitting on the foot of the bed rubbing his eyes. I walked over to his gripping my towel to my body and stood in between his legs. He gave me a questioning look.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying." I said back with a hint of desperation in my voice. I released my grip on the towel and leg it fall to the floor. Dimitri's eyes widened but quickly turned away.

"Rose, I'm really not in the mood." He says and gets up to retreat to the bathroom.

Completely humiliated and rejected I shook it off and got ready for work. As I got ready, I got angry. I was trying wasn't I? Sure I'm not the poster child for a perfect wife but I was trying. He didn't even put in an effort. I threw myself at him and he rejected me.

I didn't wait for him to come down to say goodbye. I slammed the door as hard as I could on my way out. I angrily make my way to work.

As I walk into my office I slip into my professional role. I work at a small mental hospital on the outskirts of town. It is a place for the mentally unstable to come and stay for treatment. It is not for the criminally insane so it is safer but we still take precautions. The guards stand by for every session and stand guard by all the exits. I mostly work with severely depressed people. My friends Eddie and Mason, two of the guards, are standing by the doors as I walk in. I wave to them and make my way to my office. I'm already late for a session with one of my patients so as I walk by Lissa I give her a sad smile and keep walking. She sends me a knowing nod and a small smile. Vasilisa Dragomir is the head physician here and is very well-respected. She is my best friend and the best damn doctor that I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. She is currently engaged to Christian Ozera, the fire chief at the Missoula Fire Department. She is tall and slim with long blond hair and green eyes. She looks like an angel. Sweet and innocent. It makes my heart hurt every time she talks about getting married. It makes me wish to go back to when Dimitri and I were engaged. So happy and in love.

Work was long and tiring, but finally when it was time to go home all I wanted to do was sleep. My feet and back ached and a migraine was growing. My phone buzzed as I made my way to my car. A text.

From Dimitri._ I'll be home late. Don't wait up._ That made my blood boil. Why the hell was he working late all the time. He is always gone. He's an architect. What the hell could an architect be doing at 10:00 pm? Well probably lots of things but I was too angry and exhausted to be reasonable. So with my mood shot I got in my car and drove home. As I parked my car in the driveway I got another text.

From Adrian. _I need to see you. Meet me?_ Hmm... What to do, what to do? Go inside and wait for Dimitri to get home to bitch at him for this morning or go have a hot make out session with my lover?


	6. Chapter 6

I went inside.

I decided to wait to see Adrian. I really needed to talk to Dimitri. So I waited. And waited. And waited. I sat on the couch watching some sci-fi movies until 1 am. After my last movie I decided to go to sleep. As I was folding my blankets up I heard his car door shut. He's home. Finally!

He walked in looking like hell. He had bags under his eyes and a slouch in his step. He looked exhausted. He looked like he just wanted to sleep. Poor bastard. He wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

"Hey" I sat walking over to him.

"What are you doing up?" He says with a yawn.

"I waited so that we could talk about this morning." I say placing my hands on my hips trying to bring out a fierce pose.

"Please Rose can this wait til the morning." He pleads.

"No. We need to talk about this. I'm tired of this back and forth shit. The other night you waited for me to get home and then in the morning acted like a repulsed you. One moment you're hot then you're cold. If you just picked one I would be fine but I'm sick of the emotional whip-lash." I say, my voice growing in volume with each word.

"You do the same thing. Don't act like this is all on me. You come home smelling like another man and expect me to be fine and dandy? Well sorry honey I'm not." He shouts back at me.

"I...uhh." I stumble with my words.

"What? Do you really thing I'm that stupid Rose? You really think I didn't notice?" He says with a snort. Almost in a mocking or challenging way. He stares at me for a few moments. Not saying anything, just starring. Then he looks down and signs while shaking his head. And then his tone gets softer. "36 days ago... I could tell you were crying that night. I listened to you cry all night long. A few days later you came home and you were different. You glowed. After that you started taking better care of yourself. Nicer jewelry. Taking better care of the clothes you wear. You're new perfume. Baby our hearts are in sync... Do you really think I wasn't going to notice?" He asked. Tears glistening in his eyes.

"Dimitri.." I say choking back my sobs. Oh god. He was going to leave me. This is it.

"How could you do this to me? To us? Don't you love me anyone?" He asks in a soft but pain filled voice.

"I do. I do love you. I just wanted to feel wanted. You never touch me anymore and you're always working. I needed to feel loved by someone. Please... Please Dimitri." I plead. Desperation clear in my broken sobs. Crap. This was NOT how this conversation was supposed to be going.

"What Rose? That is not an excuse to go and sleep with another man. You betrayed me!" He says.

"NO. No I never had sex with him! Please just sit and let me explain. It was nothing like that." I beg him. Hoping that if I explain that he will stay.

"I don't believe you." He says with no emotion. "I think it would be better if I stayed at Ivan's house tonight." He says with an emotionless mask. To hide the hurt I caused him by just admitting to the affair.

"Please don't go." I whisper. Voice barely carrying over to him.

He walks over to the sofa and sits down with his face in his hands. "How did we get here Rose? We were so good together. I don't know how this happened."

"I don't know. I wanna try. Try to fix this. Please. I don't want to lose you. I never slept with him. I couldn't. Please. I'll never see him again. I need you." I cry. Tears running down my face. I get on my knees in front of him begging him to stay.

"I don't know Rose. I don't know if I can believe that. I'm going to Ivan's. I'll see you tomorrow." He gets up and walks towards the door.

"Promise me!" I shout at him. "Promise me that you will come home tomorrow so we can figure things out."

"I promise." He walks over to me and kisses my forehead and then turns to walk out. The door shutting behind him was the last sound I hears before my sobs took over.

* * *

**MY FRIEND WROTE THIS. TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP IT OR DELETE THIS CHAPTER. PERSONALLY I THINK IT IS TOO SOON FOR HIM TO FIND OUT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO.**

**KEEP OR DELETE?**


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on the couch for what felt like hours. Just staring at the door. I had to decide. Break it off with Adrian and try to work on my marriage or call it quits and start something new with Adrian...

I couldn't give up. I gave my heart to this man and I can't let our marriage die just because we lost our spark. I had to bring it back some how.

Adrian made me feel alive but he doesn't understand me like Dimitri does. Dimitri could make me feel everything that Adrian makes me feel. I need to break it off with Adrian. I quickly grab my phone in my pocket but stop. What am I thinking? I can't leave him over the phone. That would be way too messed up. I place my phone on my lap and think. How do I explain to him. Sure he knows that I'm married but he also believes that I will leave my husband for him. I know Adrian really cares for me but I don't think he loves me. My phone vibrating on my lap wakes me from my mental ramble. A text. It's from Adrian. Speak of the devil.

_Are you coming? I have a surprise for you;) _

Great. He has a surprise for me... Yeah well I have a surprise for him too.

_I can't. I'm sorry_.

That's all I can bring myself to say back to him.

_What's wrong?_

He text back. A lot sooner than I expected. I didn't want to explain over text so I just didn't reply. Instead I got up and started cleaning. I clean when I'm stressed out or worried about something. Dimitri constantly makes fun of me for it. After about 10 minutes of vacuuming, I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I turn off the vacuum and see that Adrian is calling me. I ignore it. As I'm putting the vacuum away I get another text.

_Answer or I'm coming over to check on you!_

Shit. He can definitely not come over. I don't think he even knows where I live. It would be creepy as hell if he did. My phone goes off again. Adrian is calling. This time I answer.

"Adrian." I breathe into the phone making me sound exhausted. And honestly I was.

"Why can't you meet me?" He questions.

"Because..." I pause for a moment, wondering if I should tell him. "My husband and I had a fight. He knows about you."

Adrian is quiet on the other line for a few moments and those moments made my heart beat faster and faster.

"So what does this mean for us?" He finally said.

"I think that I want to stay and work on my marriage. I'm so sorry. We can't see each other anymore."

"You don't mean that. You're just stressed out about the fight. Maybe this is the push we needed. Maybe we can finally move forward with our relationship." He rants out fast.

"Adrian no. I... I can't just give up. I love my husband."

"But you love me too." He says really worked up.

"I don't know if what we had was love. Adrian we've only known each other for barely two months."

"36 days." He corrects." We have known each other for 36 days. And I loved every single moment I had with you."

"And I've known my husband my entire life."

"But he doesn't love you the way I do." He says

"Adrian... Please just stop." I plead.

"Where is he now?" He asks all of a sudden.

"He left. We fought and he stormed out. He is staying at a friends for the night." I explain.

"You see? I would never leave like that."

"Adrian he left to cool off. Okay I need you to stop. You're acting kind of crazy now." He was too. He was starting to freak me out. He has never been like this. He was usually cool and confident and laid back.

"Yeah well love makes you crazy Rose."

"You don't love me." I try to reason with him.

"I know that I do. I'm not going to give up on you without a fight. I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to fight for us." He was so worked up.

"Please. Just let it go. I have to go. It's late and I'm working tomorrow. Goodnight Adrian." I didn't wait for him to respond. I hung up the phone.

Damn. He was acting crazy. I didn't expect him to freak out like that. I honestly expected him to brush it off and move on with his life. I don't believe that he loves me. I think he just loves the idea of me. The idea of a relationship. I couldn't focus anymore of my attention on Adrian.

I then remembered my excuse to get him off of the phone. I really did have to work in the morning. It was already so late, I was going to be extremely tired tomorrow. I went upstairs and tucked myself into bed.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

Sorry guys. I kind of forgot about this story. I've been working on my other one. I didn't know what to write about and I know this chapter sucks so be easy if you review. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

My alarm went off way too soon. I sluggishly moved over to turn it off. Damn. I have to go to work. I quickly take a shower and get ready. The drive to work was long. I ended up getting stuck in morning traffic. Bumper to bumper. It's usually not like this but it's Friday so everyone is out and about. When I finally make it to work I spot Lissa.

"Hey." I say while walking up to her.

"Hey how was your night?" She asks.

"Terrible. Dimitri knows." I gave her a pointed look. "We had a fight and he left to stay at Ivan's." Lissa is my best friend and so I tell her everything. She knew about Adrian and she didn't approve but she didn't criticize me either.

"Wow.. I'm sorry. What are you going to do?" She asks.

"I want to try to work things out. I don't want to lose him." I start to tear up at the mere thought.

"Why don't you guys go away for a while. Take a vacation." Lissa suggests. It actually sounds like a pretty good idea. No stress. But then there is the problem of Dimitri actually wanting to work things out. He could still just leave me. Sensing my hesitation Lissa continued. "I know this log cabin out up in the mountains. I could set it up for you." When I still didn't say anything she added. "Just think about it." With that we went into the building to start the day. We promised to talk more about it later.

"Hello Rose." My first patient says while strolling into my office.

"Hello Robert. How are you doing?" I ask him. Robert is one of my many patients. He suffers from major depression and minor schizophrenia. He is also suffers from anxiety. He talks about the 'guardians' coming to take him away.

"Today is okay. I can still see them lurking though. They're trying to get me."

"Who are, Robert?" I ask. I already know but I always need to make sure my patients are clear in their explanations. So that nothing gets messed up.

"The Guardians!" He exclaims loudly.

"Who are the Guardians?" I ask. God. I wish this would just end.

"They think I'm crazy! They want to take me away. I can't let them. God Rose. Don't let them!" He cries. He brings his knees up to his chest and breathes fast and hard.

"Robert. Look at me! I need you to try to calm your breathing. Remember this is a safe place. Your safe circle. Nothing can touch you in here." I try to coax him into calming down. After a few minutes his breathing starts to become normal again.

"Okay. Okay. Okay I'm calm."

"Now, lets start over. Who are the Guardians Robert?" I ask. Robert gets a blank look on his face and looks at me like I'm the crazy one.

"What are Guardians?" He says. Dear lord. Back to the beginning. He is my hardest patient. He has a panic attack and then forgets everything. I look at the clock and see that we are nowhere near finished with our session. Ugh.

After hours and hours of work my day is finally finished. I wave to Mason as I walk out to my car.

"HEY!" I hear Lissa shout from behind me. I turn around to see her running towards me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I wanted to catch you before you left. Do you wanna go out for drinks tomorrow night? Just me and you?"

"Yeah that sounds great. I'll swing by around 8 to pick you up?" I ask Lissa. She only shakes her head.

"Nope. No way. I'll come get you. Christian is going to drop us off." The glint in her eyes tell me that I'm in for a wild night. I need one after all of this drama. Granted it was my fault. It still sucked.

"Okay. I gotta go. Call me later alright?" She nods and I get into my car to drive home. I pull up to the house and see Dimitri's car in the drive way. I become extremely nervous. This is it.

I take a deep breath and open the front door to walk in. It's dark in the living room. I throw my keys in the dish and take off my jacket. I can hear footsteps upstairs. I slowly walk up the stairs. My fear is kicking in. I'm so scared of how this conversation is going to go. It's like stealing a cookie from the cookie jar and then walking up to your mother to confess. This situation was far worse than that though. I push the door open and see Dimitri packing up a bag. No. He really is leaving me.

"Hey." I say. He turns around and looks surprised that I'm home.

"You're home early."

"No I'm not." I point to the clock by our bed. He was going to just leave in the middle of the night? Wonderful. I then point to his packed bag. "What's up?"

"I'm going to stay over at Ivan's for a bit. I think it would be better if we had some time apart." He says with absolutely no emotions on his face. No. I can't let him leave.

"Please stay." I say in a low scared voice. Tears are threatening to fall.

"I think it would be better."

"Please just let me explain." He exhales loudly and sits on the bed. He gives me a pointed look. "I met Adrian at a bar. We talked and after a few minutes he told me that he could tell that I was unhappy with my marriage. He told me things that I was too afraid to even think. We kissed. It was brief but I felt awful afterwards. I felt so guilty. I ran out and went home. I cried all night that night. I tried to forget about it. Thinking that maybe if I forgot about it then it would be like it never happened. But I couldn't stop thinking about how the kiss made me feel. I felt wanted and desired. Something that I never get from you anymore."

"Rose I really don't want to hear this." He interrupts me.

"Please let me finish. So I went to see him again. Things escalated from there. First it was about just talking but then we started kissing. It was never more than that. I never slept with him In fact neither of our clothes ever came off. I don't know why I kept going back. I just wanted to feel wanted. We never touch each other anymore and it was driving me crazy. But it was only because I wasn't getting it from you. I'm not saying that that is an excuse. What I did was wrong. I talked to him last night and broke things off with him. I'll never see him again. Please just don't leave me." I'm crying by the end of my speech. Tears are pouring down my face and my body is racked with sobs.

Dimitri only stares at me. He has an emotionless look on his face. After a few minutes of studying me he exhales again and looks away. He stands up and goes to grab his bag but I throw my body at him. I run into him but barely nudge him. I wrap my arms around his waist and hold on tight. I rest my forehead on his chest and just cry.

He goes rigid. I don't think he expected me to do that. He shocks me by slowly wrapping his arm around my waist to hold me as tight as I'm holding him. He takes his other hand and runs it through my hair. His chin is resting on my head. "Please don't leave me." I cry. "I'll do anything to make this up to you. Just please stay."

"I don't know if i can forgive you for this." He says and my heart shatters. All of my hope goes right out the window. I feel so low. I lost him. Then four little words pick my heart back up. And I have all the hope in the world. "But I'll try, Roza."

* * *

**I figured some of you would hunt me down and kill me if I made him leave her so I made him stay and try. **

**I don't know about this chapter. It seems really fast. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: This goes through all of my chapters. I do not own VA Richelle Mead does.. Blah blah blah you get the point._**

**_I wanted to have this chapter be about the vacation but there is still unfinished business... Meaning drinking with Lissa._**

* * *

After we held each other for a few minutes he slowly released me from his grip. I looked up at him and he looked down. I zoned in on his lips and figured this is as good as time as any. I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to me. He was reluctant for a second but then leaned down and captured my lips with his own. His lips were so smooth against mine. I locked my lips around his and got on my tip toes to get closer. Dimitri opened his mouth, most likely to say something but I licked the inner part of his lips and he responded instantly. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and we soon began a full on make out session. It was great. I felt my desire pick up exceedingly and pushed my body closer onto him until he fell over onto the bed. I grabbed each side of his head and held him down as I pretty much assaulted him. I was anomalistic and amazing. We haven't been this way in years. Sure we made love occasionally but not in a while and not with this much passion.

He grabbed my hips and grinded himself on me. A quick moan escaped my lips which seemed to break Dimitri from his trance. He pulled back. He was breathing heavily and so was I.

"Not yet Roza. We're not there yet." He said to me.

"Okay." I agreed. Only because I didn't want to push him. Honestly I wanted to take this as far as I could.

"It's late. We should go to sleep." He said although he looked like sleep was the last thing he wanted to do. The bulge in his pants said so as well. I nodded anyway and very reluctantly got off of him.

I went to take a shower and get ready for bed. A very cold shower I might add. For the first time in a long time we actually held each other while we slept. It wasn't anything big. It was just his arm over my shoulder as he leaned into me but it felt like the first time we ever held each other. Awkward but exciting.

The next morning when I woke up I remembered what happened right before I went to sleep and smiled. Dimitri was still asleep so I decided to get up and make him breakfast. I decided to make Bilini because it was his favorite. He loved it because his mother used to make it for him. Dimitri is a huge mama's boy. He is proud of it as well. I have always thought that was adorable seeing how I never had a close relationship with my parents. As I was in the middle of making Dimitri's breakfast he came stumbling down the stairs. He walked in the kitchen and smiled widely at me.

"This is a sight to behold." He said.

"Why is that?" I asked him with amusement.

"My Roza is domesticated." He teased. I laughed.

"Hey I am not domesticated. You're still the house wife." I teased him. It was half way true. Dimitri worked but he still did the cooking and cleaning. Mostly because I suck at both.

"I'm glad to be your wife, Roza." He says and wraps his arms around me. I loved this moment. We haven't been this carefree is what seemed like ages. I wanted to stay like this forever. I guess a fight is what we needed. No. What we needed was for me to stay faithful. That thought brought me down as I was racked with guilt.

Sensing my discomfort Dimitri asked. "What's wrong?" I didn't know if I should tell him the truth. But then realized that I should have been truthful all along.

"Guilt. That's what's wrong! How could you forgive me for what I've done?" I asked. He immediately became serious and hardened his posture.

"It's going to be hard. I can't forgive fully right away and I know that it is partly my fault."

This astounded me. "How in the world is it your fault. You didn't do anything. It was all me."

"Exactly Rose. I didn't do anything. I pushed you into the arms of another man. I knew our marriage was going downhill but did nothing to stop it."

"No. This is not your fault. I was the one who betrayed you. It doesn't matter if our marriage was failing. I was the one who broke one of my vows. I'm to blame." I said very loudly to him. I can't believe he wants to take partial blame for this.

"Let's not fight. I don't want to fight with you anymore." I nodded and went to hug him. I pulled away when I smelt burning bilini. SHIT.

"Damn." I said as I threw away our breakfast. Dimitri only laughed. And took out some stuff from the fridge to make a new batch.

"Go sit down Roza!" He ordered and I followed. Cooking is just not my thing.

After breakfast I started to clean up when I heard my phone going off. Lissa was calling.

"Hello."

"Rose! One of your patients had a relapse and you need to come in for a quick session." She said really fast over the phone. Today was my day off . Damn it.

"Which patient.?" I ask slightly irritated.

"Sonya Karp." With that I was now anxious to get to work. Sonya was one of my favorite patients. She was sweet and easy-going but had a tendency to cause self hard. You would never suspect that a sweet caring woman like her would purposefully hurt herself but I guess you can't judge by appearances.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I told her.

"Okay and don't forget about tonight." She said that and hung up. Damn. I forgot about drinks.

"Dimitri?" I call from the kitchen where my phone was sitting. He walks in.

"Yes?"

"I have to go into work for a few hours. I'll be home soon." I say while putting on my jacket.

"Okay that's fine. I was just going to put on a Western." He smiles.

"Umm. Lissa wants me to join her for drinks tonight. Is that okay?" I usually don't ask for permission but with our rocky status on our marriage I didn't want to piss him off anymore than I have to.

"Is _he_ going to be there?" He asked with a growl. I knew he was preferring to Adrian.

"No. I don't think so. I don't know which bar we're going to but I doubt Lissa will pick that one."

"Alright. Don't do anything stupid." He says with a pointed look. Meaning don't drink too much and kiss another guy. When he says it like that it makes me feel like a slut. Maybe I am. Dimitri is not a possessive person but when it comes to me he doesn't really like to share which is why I was so surprised he is willing to forgive me. I walk over to him and kiss his cheek.

"I wont." With that I walk out and go to work.

...

As I approach my office I see Eddie walking my way.

"Hey you're not scheduled today." He says to me while raising a brow.

"No but Karp had a relapse so I'm checking up on her. Emergency appointment." I explain to him.

"Good luck" he says and pats me on the back. Smirking I walk into my office to see Sonya sitting on the couch I provide for my patients. She looks nervous.

"Relax Sonya. Everyone relapses every once in a while. But I need you to tell me what happened." I say in an overly calm voice.

"It just became too much you know? Like everything was closing in on me and I just had to get it out." She explains.

"Get what out?" I question.

"The darkness. It was eating me alive." She sobs The darkness is what Sonya calls her sadness or anger. It is what she describes as negative emotions that become too much for her to bear. After an hour and a box of tissues we are done with our session and went our separate ways. I stopped to chat with Lissa before I left and she reminded me yet again about our drinking night.

Once home I see Dimitri still watching his Western. I decided to sit down and watch it with him seeing as how I had some time to pass.

After countless Westerns and Dimitri explaining everything that was going on it was time to get ready to go out.

"I'm gonna go meet up with Ivan and probably Christian." Dimitri tells me as I put on some make up. I nod and continue with what I'm doing. "You look beautiful." He adds and I smile and kiss him.

Lissa picked me up at exactly 8. Christian was driving and looked annoyed with being a chauffeur for the night. Too bad for him. Lissa looked beautiful. She was wearing a pale pink dress that high lighted her jade green eyes and slight curls to her hair. I settled with a deep red dress and black heels. I had a smokey eye shadow on and red lip stick. When we got to the bar I was so relieved to see that it was not the one I met Adrian at.

Lissa went straight up to the bar and ordered us a couple of light blue drinks. I couldn't remember the name of it but it was really sweet with a raspberry taste. The night was starting out great. We danced and met a bunch of girls out on a bachelorette party. They were all dressed up in different colors. While we were sitting in one of the far off lounges talking to the girls the bartender came up to me and handed me a martini glass.

"A sour apple martini for you ma'am." She said to me.

"Wait, I didn't order this." I told her.

"It's from the gentleman at the bar." She said and walked away.

I was confused so I looked around and spotted him sitting at the bar with that devil-may-care smirk plastered on his face. _Shit._

* * *

**_I think you have a pretty good idea who it is. Let me know what you want me to do in the next chapter. I'm writing it today so please review quickly if you want me to use your input._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_This chapter is going to be in Adrian's point of view. Mostly because I have a surprise but also I wanted to mix it up a little. I hope you enjoy it. I made Adrian a little crazy. I wanted to try something different. I haven't read a story where he is off the charts nuts so please bare with me on this._**

* * *

**_APOV_**

I watched as she gave the bartender a confused look and then I could practically see the light bulb go on within her head. She turned and looked at me. I couldn't help the smirk that found its way on my face. Did she really think I was going to let her go just like that? No way in hell. I love her. Someone great once told me that we hold onto the things we love the most. And I loved Rose the most. I couldn't let her go. She made me feel things that no one else could. Not even Sydney... Sydney. My heart wrenched. She was an old girlfriend. She was practical and conventional. Others might think of her as boring but she wasn't. She was my rock. The one woman who knew me inside and out.

I lied to Rose about Sydney. We didn't grow apart. She died. I couldn't bring myself to tell Rose about her death. It is too much for me to even acknowledge her death. My sweet little angel is still here with me. I could still feel her soft blond hair through my fingers if I imagined hard enough. I could still smell her on my pillow if I tried hard enough.

Rose is the exact opposite of Sydney but I feel connected to Sydney when I'm with Rose. I let Sydney get away but there was no way in hell I was going to let Rose get away too.

I snapped out of my mental rambling when Rose approached me. She looked pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked rather loudly. I just leaned back in my chair with a carefree air.

"Getting a drink." I responded.

"Why did you pick this bar? Are you stalking me?" She demanded.

"I was simply in the area. You know not everything is about you little angel." I said continuing my carefree posture. I knew she liked it when I acted nonchalant about everything. My carefree nature is what attracted her in the first place.

"Don't call me that. I'm not your angel." She said with annoyance clear on her face. I only laughed.

"You'll always be my little angel." I said. My smirk growing as she glared at me.

"Why did you order me that drink?" She questioned.

"It is a friendly gesture."

"Well don't do it again." She yelled.

"Why so angry little angel. Trouble at home?" I smirked at her incredulous face.

"That is none of your business Adrian. Now you need to leave. Now." She demanded. She seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. Her anger only make her look sexier.

"No. I think I'll stay. I'm quite enjoying the view." I then took a sip from my glass as I stare her down to let her know that she is the view that I'm enjoying. Suddenly she looks behind her and a skinny blond girl who was with her earlier is standing behind us.

"Rose, maybe we should just go." The blond girl says to Rose.

Rose turns back around to glare at me. "No. He's not going to scare us off. Don't bother us Adrian!" Rose says to me and then turns to walk away. I can't let her leave just yet.

I walk up to her which took a few steps because she was walking away pretty fast and grabbed her elbow to turn her around to look at me. "Leaving so soon?" I ask.

"Let. Go." She growled at me sounding like a mad dog. I released her and started my plea for her to stay.

"Why don't you stay so we can catch up?" I ask.

"No." She says immediately.

"Come on Rose. One drink. For old times sake." I bargain.

"Adrian that was last week and I told you on the phone that we are over. I'm working things out with Dimitri. Please leave me alone. It's over!" She says and it feels like a knife through my heart. I don't let my face show it but I'm deeply wounded by the idea that she can drop what we had so easily. She takes my silence as acceptance and walks away. She ends up leaving with the skinny blond girl and I have no choice but to retreat back to the bar.

As I sit down and I think back to how Sydney had said similar words to me.

_*Flashback*_

_We were in my apartment and Sydney was trying to pack up her stuff that she left over. I grabbed her elbows to stop her from packing and forced her to look at me._

_"Adrian, please just let me go. I need to move on with my life." Sydney says while she is crying._

_"I love you." I say completely monotone. I can't show how much she is hurting me right now._

_"No you don't. I saw you with her. I saw you cheating on me! You don't do that to people you love." Now I was angry. I thought she understood. She had to._

_"You can't leave me!" I shout at her. She flinches back._

_"I already have." She says and jerks out of my hold. She goes to pick up her bag and throws the rest of her stuff in it. She didn't have that much stuff at my place but it was scattered so it took her a while._

_When she was walking across the apartment to leave I grabbed her again. _

_"Don't go Syd. I need you." I pleaded on the verge of tears._

_"Please let go. I don't love you. I never loved you. You were nothing to me." She shouted at me and I got lost in my rage. How dare she say that. I knew in my heart that she loved me. She had to. What we had was special. I brought my hand back and smacked her straight across the face. I ended up releasing my hold on her so she fell to the floor._

_"Don't ever say that again!" I said in a deep low voice. She could never deny our love. She looked up at me with tears running down her face and holding her cheek. After a few minutes of our stare down she silently whispered to me._

_"You don't hurt people you love Adrian."_

_I bend down to her but she flinched away. "I'm so sorry baby. It won't happen again. I love you. Love makes us do crazy things. But you can't give up on us angel. You're my little angel. We need to be together." I told her and reached to hug her. She stiffened at my touch. She put her hands on my chest and pushed me away and then got up and made a run for the door. But I was faster. I grabbed her ankle so that she fell but I didn't expect her to get back up so quickly. She made a mad dash for the door but while she was fumbling with the lock I came up behind her and grabbed her head and smashed it into the door. Sydney fell unconscious and slumpled to the floor. I couldn't let her go. I couldn't let her leave me._

_I grabbed her body and held her in my arms. I softly pet her hair._

_"Shhh Sydney. It's okay. We'll be together. We can't let our love go. We can't let go little angel._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

I was pulled out of my memory by someone sitting down beside me.

"Was that your girlfriend?" He asked. I snorted.

"Not exactly." I looked down at my drink. Still depressed over Rose.

"How do you mean?" He questioned.

"She will be soon. I just have to convince her to leave her husband." I explain to him.

"She's cute. Feisty too. Must be the same in bed." The guy said. He seemed a little arrogant.

"Yeah well I wouldn't know." I said and finished off my drink. I felt bad for being such a dick to this guy but I was in a bad mood and didn't feel like chatting it up.

"You haven't hit that?" He asked.

"Not yet. But I plan to." I said with a smirk. Suddenly lifted by the thought of bringing my little angel home with me.

"What is standing in your way?" He asked.

"Her husband. But she'll come to her senses and leave him." I told him.

"What makes you think that?"

"I have a plan." I tell him.

"Want some advice?"

"Sure." I said and then finally turned to look at the guy.

"Stay away from my wife!" And with that his fist connected with my face and a loud crunch could be heard by people outside the bar. The worst physical pain I have ever experienced in my life hit me like a freight train as I fell to the floor. Blood spurting everywhere.

* * *

_**Ouch. A broken nose sounds so painful. Well I wrote this really fast. I hope you liked it. Adrian is supposed to sound crazy. **_

_**Don't be too mean when judging it because again I wrote this in a hurry. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**So this whole chapter is in Dimitri's point of view. I wanted you guys to know what he thinks about everything going on. I hope you like it. **_

* * *

_**DPOV**_

I was satisfied when I heard the crack indicating that I had indeed broken the man's nose. He deserved so much more in my opinion. I lied to Rose when I told her I went to see Ivan. I actually just followed her to the bar. I had to keep an eye on her. It is not that I don't trust her... Okay I guess I really don't trust her. Not after the affair. She needs to earn my trust back.

I was feeling a lot better when the other guy admitted to never sleeping with Rose but I was still hurt over the fact that she saw him in the first place. I was not a possessive man but with Rose I became uncomfortable if another man even looks at her. I love her so much. I never want to let her go. When I threatened to leave her in our bedroom last night it was nothing more than an empty threat. I just wanted her to know that she can't do those types of things to me and everything will be okay afterwards. I needed her to understand the consequences. If I'm being honest with myself I can admit that no matter how many times Rose hurts me I will never leave her.

I walk out of the bar and head for my car. The girls are just getting into a taxi outside. They're too drunk to recognize me so I slip into my car and head to Ivan's.

Ivan is standing at the front door as soon as I walk up to it. He is wearing a mischievous smirk.

"What?" I ask.

"You were spying weren't you?" He asks and then laughs at whatever expression is on my face.

"No. What makes you think that?"

"Well you were supposed to be here a few hours ago so I assumed you followed Rose to the bar to spy. You know Rose wouldn't be too happy to find out about your mistrust." He said in a sing-song voice to indicate that he thought all of this was hilarious.

"What she doesn't know wont hurt her."

"Ah ha. So you admit it." She says rather loudly.

"Can we go inside now?" I ask to try to change the subject. He opens his front door and walks inside. We stop in his kitchen and he goes to make us some drinks.

"So what happened?" He pried.

"I uhh...met the guy."

"What? Are you kidding? What happened?" He walks over handing me a half glass of vodka. He sounds extremely interested in our conversation.

"He didn't know who I was so he talked about Rose. He talked about getting 'the husband' meaning me, out of the picture and I responded appropriately.' I shrugged making it sound like it wasn't a big deal but on the inside I was still fuming.

"And what would that be?" He asked while leaning in like some old woman getting the juicy gossip from her friend.

"I broke his nose." I smiled after saying that. Ivan burst out laughing.

"I knew you would do it if you saw him. How did it feel?" He asked.

"It felt damn good honestly. I'm worried about this guy though. He doesn't seem all there if you know what I mean. You don't think Rose would leave me for him do you?" I asked sounding completely insecure. I'm not usually this way. Only with dealing with Rose will I ever be unsure about myself. She is a beautiful and amazing woman. I always think she'll find someone better. I can only admit my insecurities to Ivan because I don't mind being vulnerable with him.

"No way!" He reassured me. "I'm surprised she had the affair in the beginning. I mean if you could even call it that. She didn't sleep with him and it was short-lived right?"

"That doesn't make it hurt any less! I'm glad I'm still the only one but it still hurts a lot." I explain to him.

"Don't worry about it man. She's not going anywhere. You know you guys should go away for a while. Take a vacation of some sorts." He tells me.

"Yeah Rose said that Lissa said the same thing."

"Well then do it. You should go somewhere tropical. Like Honolulu or one of the private beaches in Mexico. It would be a nice get-a-way." Ivan says.

"Yeah that actually sounds pretty nice. I'll look into it." I start to feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I pull my phone out. I'm getting a text.

_What are you up to?;) -Tasha._

Tasha is a secretary at the office. She has been my friend for years. She is a really tall skinny woman with long straight black hair and icy blue eyes. She is quite beautiful and has a great personality. I always love talking to her at work. Rose knows about Tasha but I sometimes don't tell her when me and Tasha meet up for lunch or other plutonic occasions. I know you are probably thinking I'm the biggest hypocrite but I'm not having an affair with Tasha. We are strictly friends.

_Drinking with Ivan. You? -Dimitri._

Ivan is giving me a strange look.

"What?" I ask.

"Why are you smiling all of a sudden?" He asks me.

"Tasha just text me." I simply explain. Ivan raises an eye brow at me and walks back into the kitchen to get another round of drinks.

_Sitting at home. Would you like to meet up tomorrow for lunch? -Tasha_

_Yeah that sounds great. Text me tomorrow with the time and place. -Dimitri._

As I sent that text Ivan walked back in and gave me another strange look. He sets his drink down and looks straight at me.

"Okay what is going on with you and Tasha?" Ivan asks me.

"Nothing."

"Really? Than why do you lie to Rose about her and text her all the time. You guys flirt all the time in the office." He says sounding angry at the fact.

"i don't flirt with her and I don't lie to Rose about her." I defend myself.

"You don't tell her about meeting up with Tasha. That is the same as lying. As yes you do flirt with her. I watch you guys." Ivan says and takes another drink. I think for a minute before I respond.

"What Rose doesn't know won't hurt her and plus it is not like I'm having an affair with Tasha. We're just friends."

"Yeah you spent all of your energy with your 'friend' and forgot about your wife. That is what started this whole thing." He says.

"That's not true." I shout at him. I'm getting angrier and angrier with his accusations.

"You know that it is. I'm a good enough friend to point it out to you. You need to lay off with Tasha."

I don't know how to respond to that so I try to change the topic of discussion.

"Lets just talk about something else."


	12. Chapter 12

_**So I'm back to Rose point of view. I want to know if you guys want them to go to Honolulu or the Cabin in the mountains? This chapter may be kinda short because it is just a filler.**_

* * *

_**RPOV**_

I was drunk. I was very very drunk. Lissa and I took a cab home. I was being dropped off first so I threw some money in her lap and stumbled up to the front door. Dimitri wasn't home so I wobbled up to our bedroom, kicked off my shoes and fell forward onto the bed. I was out before I even hit the pillow.

The sound of my bedroom door opening woke me up. I lifted my head to see Dimitri walk in and take off his jacket and start stripping is clothes. He starts to chuckle and I realize it was because of me. He lifts me up and tucks me into bed. My back is flush up against his. He wraps his arms around me and we fall asleep together.

When I woke up the next morning I had the worst headache imaginable. Dimitri was already gone when I woke up which surprised me. That is until I looked at the clock. It was 1 in the afternoon. But he doesn't have work today so I have no idea where he would be.

I got up and made some breakfast. As I'm eating I try to call Dimitri. No answer. Hmmm. What the hell could he be doing right now?

I decided to watch a movie. I put in the movie Ted because it is just hilarious. It is about some perverted teddy bear who comes to life. After the movie I get bored so I try to call Dimitri again. No answer. I start to get worried. Dimitri always answers my call even if it in an emergency. I start to pace back and forth wondering where he could be. It is both of our day off so we usually spend it together... Where the hell could he be?

**_DPOV_**

I woke up cuddled up to Roza. She felt so warm curled into me. I wanted to just lay here forever with her. I brought my head down and smelled her hair. It smelt like sweet vanilla. I love the smell of Roza. I look over at the clock and see it is 9am so I quickly get up and get ready for the day. As I leave the bathroom I see that Rose is still asleep so I head down stairs to make her breakfast. As I'm getting the ingredients out my phone vibrates.

_Meet me at the café in an hour? -Tasha_

Shit. I forgot I made lunch plans with her. I look back at the clock and see that it is 10. So I have til 11 to get over there. Tasha and I always go to this little café on the outskirts of town. It is about a 45 minute drive but the place is well worth it. It is a cute little café where I first met Tasha.

***Flashback***

_I was a little early for work so I stopped at the little café on the side of the road. I was just going to order some coffee and head off to work. We were working on this site on the outskirts of town so I was a little farther from home than usual. I walked up to the counter and ordered a black coffee. When It came I paid and turned around. I wasn't looking where I was going and dumped into a tall skinny black-haired woman. She had big blue eyes and looked like porcelain. She screamed out and I instantly knew why. My hot black coffee had spilled all over her._

_"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I ask while I retrieve napkins to help her wipe the coffee off of her white shirt._

_"Yeah I'm okay. That was really hot!" She laughed and took the napkins._

_"You have to let me pay for the shirt." I said while looking at the damage. She had brown stains covering her entire shirt. I felt so bad. The shirt look expensive._

_"It's no problem. I hated this shirt anyway." She laughed again and her icy blue eyes gleamed back up at me._

_"Okay well at least let me buy you breakfast." I offered. I assumed she was buying something because she was behind me in line._

_"Alright." She smiled up at me and I returned it. We went up to the counter and she ordered an omelet and I reorder a black coffee. After she invited me to sit down with her for breakfast and I figured it was rude to decline so I agreed._

_"So what brings you out here?" She asked._

_"I'm on a job site down the road. You? Or do you live around here." _

_"No I just started a secretary job down the road." She beamed up at me. _

_"You're our new secretary?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes I am. Why do you look so surprised?" She asked with a flirty note to her voice._

_"You just don't look like any secretary I've ever seen." I admitted. She smiled at me._

_"Is that good or bad?" She asked._

_"Good." We both laughed. My phone was vibrating in my pocket. So I took it out and read the text._

**_How do you like the new site? -Rose._**

**_I don't know yet. Stopped for coffee. I'll tell you about it tonight. -Dimitri._**

"Sorry that was my wife." I explain after seeing the woman's confused face.

"You're married?" She asked sounding surprised by that fact.

"Yeah for almost 9 years." I stated proudly.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." She said in a more serious tone.

"Dimitri Belikov." I put my hand out.

"Natasha Ozera. But you can call me Tasha." She smiled and shook my hand.

***End of Flashback***


	13. Chapter 13

_**DPOV**_

I put the ingredients back into the fridge and grabbed my jacket. I hurried to my car and made my way to the cafe. When I pulled up I noticed that Tasha was already there. She sat by the window in a light blue sundress. Her hair was straightened as it usually is and fell a few inches past her shoulders. She smiled real big when she saw me walking up to her.

"Hey Dimka." She greeted. She always uses my Russian nickname. She started to call me that when I told her I was Russian.

"Hey Tasha. Isn't it a little cold for a dress?" I ask. It wasn't that cold but I didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Oh Dimka, you need to stop worrying about me." She smiled at me. I returned it and looked down at my menu to order.

"I'll just have pancakes." I told the waitress.

"Spanish omelet." Tasha ordered.

"So how has life been?" She asks me. Still smiling. She seems to always smile around me.

"Rose and I are figuring out our problems and trying to work things out." I told her. She frowned for the first time since I arrived.

"I really don't want to be the negative one but she cheated on you Dimka. That is something that is really hard to overcome."

"I know but we need to try. I mean we've been together for so long. It would be a shame to let it go now." I say to her.

"Yes but sometimes you need to." She reached forward and grabs my hand. "I see how badly this hurts you. I don't want to see you in pain anymore. I...I care about you." She admits. I squeeze her hand and she squeezes back.

"It does hurt but I.. I don't know. I want to at least try. One more time."

"Okay well if things don't work out you can always come stay with me for a little while." She offers and I smile at her. It is so kind of her to offer.

I then remembered what Ivan was yelling at me about last night and I quickly release her hand. She looks at me with confusion.

"That is a kind offer Tasha but I don't think it would be appropriate." I say to her.

"Why is that?" She asks.

"I'm married. If I have a fight with my wife it would be wrong to stay over at another woman's house." I explain.

"She cheated on you." She reminded me. "I think you have a right to stay over with a friend. You're not the one who can't be trusted." I didn't like the way she was talking about Roza but she was also right. I didn't want to think about it so I tried to change the subject.

"How are things going for you?" I ask.

She stares at me for a moment before answering. "They're good. Work is good. I'm going to visit some family next week so I won't be at work."

"Oh well family is important so that is good you're taking time to see them." I tell her.

"When was the last time you saw your family?" she asks. It wasn't really something I wanted to talk about.

"Well they moved back to Russia after I graduated and I visit for two weeks every summer so I haven't seen them in a few months. I can't wait to visit again though."

"I would love to go to Russia sometime. It sounds nice there." She says.

"It is. It is really colorful and vibrant in the cities. I mostly stay in Baia when I visit. It is quiet but beautiful in its own way." I tell her.

"Wow I would love to go sometime." She says with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Maybe next time you can go with us. It would be fun. Ivan usually tags along so you guys can see the area together." I suggest. She looks at me wide-eyed with a big smile.

"Go to Russia with you? Wow Dimka that sounds amazing." She grabs my hand again and gives me a big toothy smile. She looks a lot prettier when she smiles.

"Dimitri?" Someone says to my right. I look over and see Lissa looking at me with a strange expression.

"Hey Lissa. What are you doing out here?" I ask. She is more Rose's friend than mine.

"I have business out here. What are_ you_ doing out here?" She asks while pointedly looking at my hands. I follow her gaze and see that I'm still holding hands with Tasha. I quickly let go and see Tasha glaring at Lissa. Probably for interrupting our meeting.

"Meeting up with a friend. Lissa, this is Tasha. Tasha, this is Lissa. She is my wife's best friend." I explain to the women.

"Oh we've met." Lissa says while glaring at Tasha. She then turns to me.

"Well I'll see you later Dimitri. Tell your _Wife_ I said hi." Lissa says to me putting great emphasis on the word wife. Lissa walks out of the café and I turn to Tasha.

"What was that about?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing. So tell me again about your family." She says and we go on talking and laughing. I look at my phone and see that it is well past 5 so I tell Tasha goodbye and head home.

**_RPOV_**

I stop my pacing to see that Lissa is calling me.

"Hello?"

"Rose?.. Uhh we may have a problem..." Lissa says on the other line. I listen to her explain her little encounter at some café on the outskirts of town and I feel my blood slowly start to boil.

...

I'm sitting at the dinner room table when Dimitri finally makes his way inside the house. I pour myself another glass of wine and ready myself for the ultimate bitch out session.

He walks over to me and raises an eye brow. I usually thought he looked sexy when he did that but right now I just wanted to rip it off.

"Where were you?" I question completely monotone.

"Out with a friend." He tells me.

"Do you want to try again?" I ask. Giving him another opportunity to tell me the truth.

"Like I said... I was out with a friend." He says while sitting down across from me. I simply stare at my wine glass and continue on with my questioning.

"What friend?" I ask.

"A friend from work." He says. He seemed to know where this was going.

"Do you flirt with all of your friends? Do you hold hands with all of your friends?" I ask. My voice raising in volume.

"What are you talking about?" He asks sounding confused.

"Are you having an affair?" I ask.

"What? No."

"I admitted to mine now I need you to tell the truth. Are you fucking this woman?" I scream at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He shouts back.

"Lissa called me after she saw you together." I tell him and then throw my phone at him. "Look at the pictures. She got one of you guys before she confronted you." I said calming my self. I walked up the stairs while he examined the picture. It was a picture of him holding hands with a black-haired woman and they were leaning very close to each other. I slammed the bedroom door behind me and sat on the bed. As expected Dimitri barged in a few seconds after.

"This is not what you think. She is a friend. That is all." He tried to explain. I ignored him.

"I knew I was wrong when I saw Adrian. I knew that I was completely in the wrong but I thought we were working on our marriage and moving past that. Well little did I know you were fucking some other bitch on the side." I shout at him. Tears were clouding my vision threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"I am not having an affair. I'm not like you! I value this marriage." He shouts back at me. His words stung.

"Oh fuck you Dimitri. You don't value shit. You're having secret meetings with that bitch and you think I'm gonna buy the 'just friends' act? Hell no." I yell at him.

"What is it going to take for you to understand that I'm not seeing her?" He yells while moving closer to me. I am standing already and we are right in each others faces.

"I know you are. You secretly meet up with her. You refuse to sleep with me. You've been distant for months. I know you're having an affair. Just admit it."

Dimitri chokes on a strangled laugh and covers his face. He exhales and wipes the sweat from his forehead. "You know what? Forget this. I have nothing more to say to you." He then starts to walk away.

"Oh so that's it? You're just gonna walk away? You're such a little bitch. Be a man Dimitri. Take care of your problems. Don't run away like a little bit-" My words get cut off my Dimitri's lips. He forcefully grabs my hips and throws me onto the bed. Before I can say anything or even get a breath in his lips are on mine again. He is leaning over me and pressing all of his weight on me. He stands up and removes his shirt.

"Is this what you want?" He asks out of breath and grabs the back of my knees and pulls me to the end of the bed and pulls my shirt off. By now I understand what he is doing and help him in the removal of our clothes. He presses his naked body on mine and captures my lips again.

**Slight M scene.**

He roughly grabs my legs and spreads them. He forcefully thrusts himself into me and I feel a slight pain. We haven't had sex in a while so it hurts a little. I thrust my hips up to meet his and he lets out a deep groan.

"You like that don't you?" He asks out of breath and continues to pound into me with all of his might. I bite his lip and dig my nails into his back. Not hard enough to draw blood but enough to get him to notice. He starts to get harder and harder and I can't hold back my moans any longer.

"So tight." He whispers to me and it sends electricity to me core. I hook my leg around him and flip us over so that I'm on top.

"Oh god baby. Ride me as hard as you can." He commands me and I follow his order. I bring my hips up and slam back down onto him. He lets out another groan and I feel the coil in my lower stomach.

"Oh God Dimitri. I'm so... Oh god i'm so close." I say between breaths. Dimitri places his hands on my hips and moves me faster on him. A wave a pure unrefined pleasure washes over me and I let out a deep loud moan and then Dimitri follows.

**End of M scene.**

I fall down beside him and he chuckles at my labored breathing. My eye lids get heavy and all I remember before falling into a deep sleep is Dimitri wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head.

"I love you Roza."

* * *

_**I didn't go back and re-read because i'm lazy today so please ignore any mistakes. I hope this chapter satisfied. Please review and i'll update.**_

_**Oh and pick their vacation spot. Honolulu, Hawaii or Cabin in the woods?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_So I've been really short on time lately so I'm going to go back to having the chapters being only around 500-1000 words. It sucks that they will be shorter but I will be able to update faster if I do._**

* * *

_**RPOV**_

I woke up to light kisses along my jaw line. I giggled and opened my eyes. I saw Dimitri's brown ones staring back at me.

"Good morning love." He says to me with a light voice.

"Good morning Dimitri. Mmmm... I'm so sore." I confess. He only chuckles and lays back.

"Last night... It was great! It was a little too rough for how I wanted our first time back together to be but it was amazing none the less." He says to me.

"Yeah it was fun." I tell him and then blush at the memory. I lean over and give him a kiss. I meant for it to be a light kiss but it soon turned into something more heated. He wrapped his arms around me and held my body to his. We were still naked from last night so I could feel the heat from his body. I wrap my arms around his shoulders as best I could in this situation and started to wrap my legs around his waist when his phone went off. Dimitri groaned and pulled away. He leans over to grab his phone and answers.

"Hello?" I hear him say. He then mumbles out some words in Russian and gets up to walk out of the room grabbing a nearby towel to attempt to cover himself.

I lay back in bed and daydream. Everything felt alright in the world. Me and Dimitri are finally starting to get back on track with our marriage. I start to think back to when I met Dimitri.

***FLASHBACK***

_It was freshman year and I was so excited to start high school. Finally I didn't feel like a little kid anymore. Finally my parents would give me some sort of freedom because I was finally considered an adult. Well sort of. I met up with Lissa and Christian so that we could go to our first period together. History. I've always hated history. I was never good with dates or names. It all seemed like it repeated itself anyway. _

_We all sat together in the back row. Stan Alto was our teacher and I heard from some other students that he was a complete ass. He looked like it too. He was a short stubby looking man with blond hair and an expression that said 'I hate children so I'm going to make you join me in misery' so I already knew we were going to have problems. My observation of the teacher was cut short by the door opening. In walked probably the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. And the tallest. He had dark brown hair that barely touched his shoulders and dark brown eyes that looked so deep I felt like I could drown just by looking into them. And wow. He was muscular. Even through his grey shirt I could tell he had bulging muscles just waiting to be caressed. I stared at him for what felt like hours until Christian's fake coughing woke me from my gazing. I looked over at him with only what could be described as a 'What the fuck' face._

_"You're drooling." He stats and I glare at him. I quickly and discretely wipe my face just in case but Christian catches it and snickers._

_"Shut up Sparky." I simply say and then notice the beautiful creature walk my way. He begins to talk to me but I don't hear a thing he says._

_"Uhh... What?" Was my reply. I wanted to hit myself._

_"I asked if this seat was taken." He says and gestures to the chair beside me that was indeed available._

_"Uh yeah go ahead." He sits down and pulls out paper and a pencil to write anything the teacher assigns for us to do. Yeah he is the type of teacher to give us work on the first day. Dick._

_"What's your name?" The angel beside me asks. I'm still a little nervous that he is sitting by me which is strange. I've never been nervous around a guy before. Why should this one be any different. Oh yeah. He looks like a god._

_"Rose." I tell him. He smiles at me._

_"I'm Dimitri. I just moved here from Russia." He says. Russia huh? A Russian god? Mmmm.. I'm starting to like this class a little more._

_"That's pretty cool. I'm from...here." I say awkwardly. I want the ground to just swallow me up. He chuckles._

_"I don't really know the school so I was wondering if you could show me around? If you don't mind." He says and I feel like I wanna die. In a good way. Of course I'll show him around. I then notice that I'm not saying anything and he is giving me a strange look waiting for my answer._

_"Yeah. I can do that. How about you sit with me at lunch and I can introduce you to some people." I suggest praying to whoever is listening that he doesn't reject the idea._

_He smiles really big. "Wow Roza. That would be great." He says with great enthusiasm._

_Yes. I can't wait to show him off to all the girls at lunch. Maybe I can even get him to date me. Wait. Okay I may be moving a little too fast. I mean I only just met him. And Roza? Who the hell is that? The confusion must have shown on my face because he explained._

_"It is your name in Russian. Roza means Rose. Is it alright if I call you that?" He asks and I nod a little too enthusiastically. He chuckles again and I decide that I love the sound. _

_We talked the rest of the class and other classes after that. We clicked almost immediately. I knew I would be able to snag this guy as my boyfriend in no time. Only problem was... I wasn't the only one with that idea._

***END OF FLASHBACK***


	15. Chapter 15

_**I had some extra time so I hope this chapter satisfys. I will update soon seeing as the next one will be short.**_

* * *

I was taken out of my memory by Dimitri kissing my forehead. He was already dressed and looked like he was going to work. I must have been in la la land for a while.

"What do you think about taking a vacation?" He asks while sitting next to me.

"What type of vacation?"

"I was thinking that we should go away for a while." He says.

"Yeah. That sounds nice. But where were you thinking about going?" I ask. A thousand different locations popped into my head.

"Lissa mentioned the cabin?" He said in a question form which he knew I already knew the answer seeing as I was the one who told him.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we go?" He asks while taking my hand. His warm skin heating my own.

"When?" I ask. I have no idea how I'll get time off.

"Now." He says like it is completely obvious.

"Now? We can't go now. I have to call in and schedule time off and my patients need me. I can't just up and leave." I explain to him.

"I already talked to your boss. As well as Lissa with the location of the cabin. I just got off the phone with my boss as well. So what do you say?" He says to me without taking a breath. He looked so excited about going away.

"Alright. We're leaving...Today?" I ask still a little dumbfounded at how fast this was going.

"Yeah. I need to stop into work and get my stuff but you should pack some clothes for a few days and I'll swing back to get you and we'll head there." He explained like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Alright." I agreed and then got up to start getting ready. He kissed my forehead and then left to go to his work. I showered and changed. I started to pack a bag but stopped. What the hell should I bring? I decided to just bring a variation of things and ended up having three different bags. I checked what Dimitri packed and noticed that he only packed the essentials so I grabbed some more of his stuff to bring just in case. I placed our bags by the front door and then made some coffee while I waited for him to get back.

**DPOV**

As I arrived at work by boss was there to greet me.

"About time you showed up." Hans, my boss, said while crossing his arms in a carefree nature. He had a smile on his face so I knew he wasn't mad. He just had a hard time being light and easy.

"I stopped for coffee and traffic was pretty bad getting up here." I explained.

"Yeah I would imagine. So taking a vacation with the Mrs.?" He asked.

"Yeah I decided that we needed some time to reconnect." I didn't want to get into too much detail seeing as we weren't very close.

"Sounds like a good idea. Well I have some things I need you to look over before you leave but it shouldn't take to long. Wouldn't want to keep you from Rose. God knows that woman is a force to be reckoned with." He joked while still having a hard look on his face.

"Don't I know it." I smile and chuckle before walking into the building.

About 40 minutes pass and I am finally ready to go home. I'm sure Roza is sitting at the table drinking coffee waiting impatiently for me. I smile at the thought. I bet she is wearing that vanilla perfume she knows I love. Mmmm.

"Why are you so happy?" Someone says from my left. I turn around and am met by the smiling face of Tasha.

"I'm going away for a few days. Kind of a mini vacation." I explain to her without being able to wipe away my smile.

"Oh that sounds like fun. With Ivan? Guy time?" He giggles at the thought.

"No, Roza and I are going to a cabin up in the mountains." I tell her and her smile instantly vanishes.

"Do you think that is such a good idea?" She asks.

"Yeah. We could reconnect." I tell you with a little hesitancy. She is so disapproving of my relationship with Rose. I know it is because Rose hurt me and Tasha is just looking out for me but she needs to relax. I'm not going to leave my wife.

"Dimka... I know you want to work things out but just don't get your hopes up." She places her hand on my shoulder. "I don't want to see you get hurt again." She gives me a sad smile.

"Don't worry Tasha. I can handle it if it happens. We're really starting to work things out. Thank you for your concern." I tell her with a gentle smile.

"Call me if you need anything." She tells me and then walks away. With that settled I made my way to the car to go pick up Roza. I can't wait to see her.

**RPOV**

As I sit and drink my coffee I see Dimitri's car pull up to the drive way. The excitement flares up in me. I can't wait to get this vacation started. As soon as he walks through the door I jump into his arms and plant a big kiss on his lips. He stiffens. Obviously I took him by surprise. He soon relaxes and holds me gently. He sets me down but still has his arms around me.

"Excited?" He asks. I only nod. "Me too." He then kisses me gently on the lips and then lets go of me so he can pick up our bags. He notices that I have three bags and raises an eye brow. I strug. He chuckles and puts our stuff in the car.

The drive up to the cabin was long. Narrow roads and light snow was all I could see. We were really going into the middle of nowhere. We had stopped for gas once and grabbed some sandwiches but other than that we were driving. Or rather Dimitri was driving.

When we finally reached the cabin I was taken away by how beautiful it was. Light snow covered the roof and a small pond layed by the side of the cabin. The cabin itself was small but perfect size for just the two of us. It was a cute little wood cabin set in a winter wonderland. It wasn't that cold back at home but here up in the mountains it was freezing. Dimitri, sensing my discomfort wrapped his coat around my shoulders and led me into the cabin.

Inside was even more wonderful. A medium sized fire place was the first thing that caught my attention and my mind wandered to naughty things we could do in front of the fire place. There was hard wood floors with a dark blue rug in the middle. A queen sized bed was off to the side where it could be slightly out of sight. The kitchen was rather small. Simple but had your basic necessities. Dimitri would most likely be using it the most. A table was off in the corner with two chairs. This was definitely a couples cabin. These next few days were going to be great.

* * *

_**So this was kind of a filler chapter. I'm setting it up for some future drama. **_

_**Next chapter is going to be short but it will be in Adrian's point of view. So we can see what he has been up to. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**So this chapter is kind of creepy. I decided to write a sort of long one. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

I was taken out of my observing by two large hands grabbing my waist and turning me around. My lips were met by warm soft ones and my senses were set on fire. Deep electric currents shot down my legs and my whole body warmed up. Dimitri tightened his grip on my waist and pressed his body flush up against mine. He started to move me backwards and eventually the back of my legs hit the bed. I fell backwards onto the bed and Dimitri followed. He tangled his hand in my hair and the other hand slowly moved down to my outer thigh and brought it up to wrap around his waist. If I thought my body was warm before it was nothing compared to now. He was being so slow and affectionate that I felt like a 15-year-old girl getting kissed for the first time. Adrenaline rushed through my veins and I finally got my courage back. I pushed on his chest and rolled us over. While I was laying on top of him I ran my fingers up under his shirt while I kissed him ravenously. He wrapped his arms around my waist again but pulled his face away from mine.

"Slow down Roza. We have lots of time to do that." He says to me in a deep low voice indicating that he was having a hard time letting go as well.

"I don't want to slow down." I tell him.

"Why don't we go relax in the hot tub?" He suggests. My interest in other activities instantly perk up.

"Hot tub?" I ask. Excitement laced into my voice. He chuckles.

"Yes. Come on." He says and then pulls both of us off of the bed.

He leads us through the cabin's back door and there lay the hot tub. It was actually deep looking. About 4 1/2 feet deep but it was not very wide. Not that it would matter. I didn't want to be away from Dimitri anyway.

"Do you want to go in?" Dimitri asks while I stand and image all the things we could do in this hot tub. I chuckle at his impatience and nod my head. He starts the hot tub and I rush into the cabin to look for my bikini. I decide on my plain black one. It's not like I'll be wearing it for very long. I head back out to the deck where the hot tub was and saw Dimitri already in.

"About time you got out here." He says while leaning his head back. Eyes closed.

"I had to change." I tell him. He opens his eyes and looks at me with surprise.

"Roza. We've been married for 9 years. You don't have to wear a swim suit." I just look at him feeling dumb. Of course I didn't have to wear a swim suit. I decide to tease him and slowly undo the strings to my bikini top. His eyes grow dark as my top falls to the floor. I love when he looks at me like this. He makes me feel like the sexiest woman on earth.

"Don't stop there." He says to me with a husky low voice. I smirk as I realize what he means. I slowly then pull down my bikini bottoms giving his a perfect view. He bites his lip and gives me the come-hither finger. I can't help the blush that paints my cheeks. I slide into the hot tub next to him and he instantly attacks my neck with soft gentle kisses. I caress the back of his neck with my palm and pull him closer to me to add the pressure to his kisses. He leans over me and connects his lips to mine. I feel his hand on my waist and I pull away.

"I thought you wanted to slow down." I tease him. He gives me a soft quick kiss.

"I changed my mind." He says and then assaults my lips again. I let out a giggle with my mouth covered and pull him closer. Excited about spending the next few hours in the hot tub.

**_APOV_**

I sat at the bar fuming over the disastrous news. She left with him. She left to have a romantic get a way with _him._ He was nothing compared to me. I could give her everything. Yet she stays with the bastard. How could she not see how much I love her. How great I would treat her if she stayed with me. We could live together and get married and eventually have a bunch of babies. I would treat her like a queen and I would be her king. We would be perfect.

She is so sexy, I dream about touching her every night. I dream of what it would be like to have her. To really _have _her. To feel her moving and moaning in my arms. I'd smell her sweet vanilla scent on my sheets afterwards. She is like a drug to me. And I am in desperate need of a fix.

"Can I get you anything honey?" I was rudely brought out of my fantasy by the bartender.

"No thanks." I wave her off. She apparently didn't get the message.

"You sure? You're looking kind of down." She says in an overly sweet voice. I finally look up to tell her off.

"Look I'm fine I-Sydney?" I ask in astonishment. There she is in all her beauty. Brown eyes and blond hair. A cute button nose that I would kiss in the morning as she woke up. The lovely cupids bow lips that tasted like sweet caramel when I kissed them.

"Uhh. No sweetie my name is Brittany." She points to her name tag. I look down to read that it actually says Brittany and look back up. Her face looks different now. Not portraying my lovely Sydney but the face of a complete stranger. I am momentarily lost for words. She was right there. Right in front of my and now all I see is this stranger. I simply stare at her hoping Sydney's face will show up again. No. Stop it right now. Sydney is gone. You love Rose now. Rose. Rose. My sweet little Rose.

"Hey are you okay?" Brittany asks.

"Uh yeah. Sorry I thought you were someone else." I explain and get up not giving her the chance to reply. I head out of the bar and head towards my car. It is probably not smart to drive while drunk but I needed my Rose fix. I was an addict and I needed to see her. Love makes us do stupid things.

I get into my car and drive away to find my love.

I get drawn into a long distant memory while I drive.

***FLASHBACK***

_I stared at her. Stared. And stared. And stared. I had her tied up to a chair in my living room. Tape was over her mouth to hush any screams she may try to make. She smelt like Lavender and sweet bread. Strange combination but she made it work. I got up from my chair. One that was sitting across from hers. I leaned down and planted a kiss to her forehead. That seems to wake her because she started to stir. I went to sit back down right as she opened her eyes. She looked around frantically and once her eyes landed on me they widened and she tried to scream. She was making muffled screams but most was concealed by the tape. My neighbors were on vacation so no one would hear her. I had to punish her. She was going to just throw our love away like it was nothing. Throw it away like it meant nothing. We were soul mates. We needed to stay together._

_"Stop screaming. You're wasting your energy. No one is around to hear you." I tell her not letting any emotion seep into my words. She halted her screams and just stared at me breathing hard._

_I continued. "Now here is the deal. We are going to talk. If you scream or make any loud noises to alert anyone I will hit you. I'm going to remove the tape. Do we have a deal?" I ask. She stares at me for a few moments and then nods. I rip the tape off rather aggressively and sit back down._

_"Why are you doing this?" She asks while tears run down her cheeks._

_"You were going to give up on us. You were leaving me." I remind her. My heart races with the idea._

_"You can't keep me prisoner forever." She says while sniffling._

_"I don't want to keep you prisoner forever. I just want you to see reason. When you have-and you will- then you will be let go and we can resume our relationship." I tell her without any sort of emotion getting loose. On the inside I was going crazy with anxiety and fear that she wouldn't see reason._

_"There is no relationship. I don't want to be with you. I don't love you." She spits out with hate. My control snaps. I jump up and punch her as hard as I can. Her face whips back at the impact. My fist stings. _

_"Now Sydney. You're saying harsh words that will not be tolerated. We both know that you don't mean that so STOP being a fucking bitch and talk to me with kindness." I say while shaking. I try to keep my voice calm but the anger leaks through anyway. Sydney is still in shock from the hit and stays silent. I grab her chin and force her to look into my eyes. "Understand?" I ask. She gives a slight nod. "Good."_

_As I go to sit back down she speaks. "Please Adrian. Please let me go." She pleads with me rather pathetically. I laugh. And then look at her with complete seriousness._

_"I will never let you go."_

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

I was taken out of my memory when I pulled up to Rose's house. I knew that Rose wasn't here but I guess this is as good as any. I needed to at least be surrounded by something that reminded me of her. I got out of my car and walked up to the front door. Locked. Not a problem. I picked the lock and stepped inside. Hmm. No alarm? They must have forgotten to set it because the green flashing light indicated that they indeed had an alarm. I kept the lights off but took in a deep breath. The sweet sweet smell of Rose lingered in the air. As well as another scent. I instantly recognized that as her husband's scent and scowled. I promptly ignored it and headed upstairs. Her bedroom. A large bed with a white fluffy comforter was the first thing that I noticed. I layed on their bed and pressed my nose to the pillow. I was consumed by vanilla. This is where she lays at night. I relaxed on the bed for moments longer before getting up and searching through her closet.

Black. Mostly black outfits. I remember how much Rose loved to wear black. It was probably because she looks so good in black. I ran my fingers over the fabrics and ran her blouse along the side of my face. Such a soft shirt. I could image Rose in it.

I then moved to her dresser. I opened the first drawer and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was her underwear drawer. She had a large variety of lacy thongs and nighties. She had see through bras and nylons I felt my heart beat pick up at the image of Rose wearing all of these. I could picture her posing for me wearing all of this lace. I never knew she loved to wear lace. I never had the pleasure of seeing what she wore under her clothes. I layed back on the bed and pictured t now.

"Adrian." She would draw me out with her sultry voice. She would be standing before me with almost nothing on. My head rested on her pillow as I imaged all the things that would soon come.

* * *

_**So that was a super freaky chapter. I really strayed away from Adrian's original character but I wanted to have a crazy character and in most stories that is Tasha. Let me know if I over did it on the craziness. **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE.**_


End file.
